uh oh,it's mating season!
by Purityofthelovemiko
Summary: well as always inuyasha is always screwing up so he gets kagome mad she sirs him and goes home and etc. i suck at summaries okay,but please read.
1. I should've known

Chapter 1-I Should've Known 

"INU-YASHA,WATCH OUT IT'S BEHIND YOU!" The young miko screamed as she shot a sacred arrow at a bull youkai that was attacking inuyashas blind side.

"Thanks kagome!" the hanyou shouted as he chopped through a neko youkai

"Inuyasha would you stop horsing around and kill these demons already!" miroku yelled as he tossed a couple of his sutras at charging demons.

"Alright, alright…step back kagome" the half demon said as e rose his sword over his head and as he brought it down he yelled "WIND SCAR!" ,clearing out all the demons on ground.

"Kagome!" the young demon slayer yelled from a top kirara" Could you give me a hand with the demons up here?"

"N O PROB" the priestess in training replied as she aimed her arrow at the sky and let it soar "ANGO DO YOUR THING!"

"Alright then, hiraikotsu!" sango yelled as she tossed her large weapon into the air, colliding with kagome's sacred arrow, a bright flash and then all the demons were gone.

"Were is it … were is the tama shard?" inuyasha said becoming increasing agitated.

Kagome completely ignoring inuyasha's constant growls of frustration, walked over to a pool of blood and plucked out the tama shard.

"I got it inuyasha it was over here", kagome said as she added it to the shards around her neck.

"Fascinating, no matter how many times I see that it still amazes me" the lecherous monk said as he walked up next to sango.

"I know, it still amazes me to" the miko replied.

"Hey wench! you got the shard?alright then le-inuyasha stopped short as he saw a few soul collector's flying in the direction of the goshinboku tree ,not regarding anyone else he raced after them.

"Inuyasha wait" kagome said as she raced after him, not really sure if her heard.

"Should we follow?" the demon slayer asked, concern showing on her face.

"No we should set up camp here, for we both know the outcome of this situation "the monk said as he set out to find firewood.

"Yeah , we surely do," sango said to her self as she set out to inspscet the perimeter of demons.

**-88888888888888888888888888888-**

"Inuyasha I knew you would come".Kikyou said as she turned towards him, and took some steps towards him.

"Ki-Kikyou …hoe cou-I saw naraku kill you with my own eyes …how could you still…"inuyasha fell silent as kikyou placed a finger on his lips.

"How could I still be alive when naraku pierced through my chest…that's what you're wondering ,right?" Kikyou asked.

"Well if you have forgotten I am not of the living anymore I am now one of the dead."Kikyou said stepping back her eyes turning as cold as ice"and that is why you have fallen in love with my incarnation,…haven't you ?"

"I- i…

"I take you're stuttering as a yes,inuyasha,"Kikyou said sounding slightly upset.

"NO! I don't love her , I could never love someone as weak and pathetic as her! Walking up to kikyou and grabbing her "the only person I have eyes for is you"

**-8888888888888888888888888888888-**

"Where could inuyasha have gone" , **i swear I was just behind him a second ago.**Kagome wondered to herself as she walked aimlessly through the forest.

"… you have fallen in love with my reincarnation, haven't you?

Ducking behind a nearby tree so as not to be seen " huh? t-that's kikyou's voice"kagome said meekly as she peered around the tree.(gasp)"inuyasha's with her…but why?"

"I take the silence as a yes , inuyasha",Kikyou said sounding slightly disappointed

"NO! I don't love her I could never love someone as weak and pathetic as her! Walking up to kikyou and grabbing her.

(Gasp!)why does he hanve to hold that way and…does ha really mean that? Kagome asked herself as her eyes began to well up with unshead tears.

"The only person I have eyes for is you! Inuyasha said as he began to lovingly stroke the back of her head.

"Inuyasha," Kikyou sighed

"Yes Kikyou "inuyasha replied as if he were in heaven.

"you're a pathetic fool, ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" Kikyou said as put a dagger to his throat.

"But,kikyou i thought you…

"Thought I what? Loved you ha-ha-ha, see inuyasha all men are all the same , you feel that once you embrace a women she belongs to you , that she'll forget all of the terrible things"Kikyou said as her soul collectors began to carry her off.

"Kikyou were are you going!"Inuyasha asked

"I do not belong nor do I want to be here with you"Kikyou said **besides once the ties of fate are tied they can not be undone**

"Kikyou wait ! don't leave me! inuyasha yelled as he watched her until she was nothing more then a star in the sky.**( leaves crackle)**

"Huh? who's there?"inuyasha asked as kagome stepped out from behind a tree.


	2. You baka!

Hey guys!This is my first fanfic so please be gentle!If there are any mistakes **Pleassssse** let me know! Also if you like this story I have more.ENJOY!

**Disclaimer:**Ahem(clears throat) bread,onions,beef jerky…oops wrong list!(crumbles up shopping list pulls out another)ahem,I don't own inuyasha **NOOOOOO!**enjoy.

**Chapter 2-You baka!

* * *

**

Kagome stepped out from behind the tree to have inuyasha staring at her with a blank expression.

Why is he looking at me like that? Why isn't he saying anything? Why isn't he looking away? No…I have to get out of here…I-I need to get away from this place,away from inuyasha. And without a second thought kagome turned and ran 

"Kagome...

** -888888888888888888888-**

Kagome is frantically trying to wipe the falling tears from her eyes as not to appear to sango and miroku if she were crying, as kagome drew nearer to the spot she left her friends she could smell the fish cooking over the campfire.

'Kagome what took you, we were worried? Sango asked as she stood and hugged her friend.

"Oh sorry guys! I got kinda lost trying to fpllow inuyasha! Kagome said her thoughts traveling back to the hurtful words.

Sango not wanting to press the matter at that time decided to change the subject.

"Kagome there's a nice hot spring not to far from here, would you like to take a dip before we turn in for the night?"the young demon slayer asked

"…sure sango, just let me grab my backpack",kagome said as she began to follow behind sango.

"And miroku! If I catch you spying on us I'll rip you're dick off! Got it monk! Sango threatened

miroku getting a mental image of the threat shuddered and swore on his monk's honor

"Monk's honor my ass" sango murmered as they headed towards the hot springs.

When they reached the spring sango grabbed kagome into a tight hug.

"Sango what's this for? A bewildered kagome asked

"Kagome im sorry,inuyasha can and is a jerk at times" sango said

"I know that ,but im confused?"kagome asked now having an idea of what she was referring to

"…kagome I know you saw inuyasha with kikyou together" sango whispered.

Not being able to sustain her strong shell she began to weep uncontrollably.

"How(sniff)could h-he(sob)say those terrible t-things about m-me?"kagpome asked between sniffles and sobs

"What are you talking about kagome…what did inuyasha say?asked a now deeply concerned sango

"… (sniffle)

Feeling she needed time to think away from inuyasha she said

"Sang I'm just gonna go home for awhile",the young miko said barely above a whisper as she picked up her bag and walked to the well

Sango now wanting to pummel inuyasha stomped back to camp

** -888888888888888888888-

* * *

**

"Oh great inuyasha! You're just in time for us to spy on the girls.By now they should be naked and bathin-

"**INU-YASHA!"**Sango yelled she stomped into camp in front of him

his ears going flat against his scull due to the piercing scream,he then asked in an extremely irritated tone"What the hell do ay want sango?"

"What the hell did ya do to kagome!"sango yelled placing her hands on her hips.

"I aint do nothing to her" inuyaha said pushing his hands into his haori.

"Well then what did you say to kikyou? And don't try to tell me you weren't with me because that's the only time kagome gets as upset and depressed as she was!so I'll ask you again,what did you say?"sango asked her patience wearing thin

inuyasha sighing heavily said"it's none of you're damn business".

"It's none of my business?of course it is you baka! Sango shouted

"feh, and why is that?"inuyasha asked his left eye now twitching

"Because you made kagome leave!whatever you said deeply wounded her inuyasha"sango yelled letting the tears she had been holding fall

"…

"So you're just going to let kagome leave like that?"sango shouted

"Sango please inuyasha probably needs time to soak this all inn,right?miroku asked as he raised an eyebrow at inuyasha

inuyasha silently thanked miroku for the save , then turned and started to walk away.

"Hey!inuyasha the well is in the other direction!Where are **you** going? The young fox demon shippo asked inuyasha ,jumping on his shoulder

"To think," were the only two words he mumbled before he flung shippo and began to run.

* * *

Yes i know a cliffy,im evil but i cant just give you the story then it wont be exciting.fedback is appreciated i would like to know if its good or not.Please review,but if not thanks for taking the time to read it!

* * *


	3. A hanyou's relization!

Sorry if the story is kinda slow,but for those of you that have read and reviewed I praise you,it gives me reason to keep writing…so thanx a lot I'll pick the story up for you guys I promise…thanx again!

* * *

Chapter 3-A hanyou's realization 

Inuyasha didn't have his mind set on anyting particular ,he was just running. Running faster and faster,dodging tree after tree,his feet never really registering the ground below.He ran when he needed to clear his mind ,and he definitely needed to clear his mind now.

**How could I say such a terrible thing about kagome when I didn't mean it!I mean kagome isn't weak and pathetic person, she's one of the most courageous people I know!and kikyou damn well isn't the person I have eyes for, hell I wish that bitch would've stayed dead,I could do without that nasty memory that comes about every times shes around.You know now that I think about kaagome and kikyou are totally different!Kikyou despised the baser ,animal side of me and wants me to become a full ningen, whereas kagome is kind,smart and stays by my side no matter what form im in.When the new moon approaches and I turn human she's there doesn't treat me any differently.When I lose control and the demon in me gets lose she doesn't run and hide like I expect her to ,she stays by my side…inuyasha relising something came to a screeching halt…**

**I…I love her.I'm in love with…kagome…**

Inuyasha immediately became extremely pissed relising he had let something this important slip past his radar.Turning back and running towards the well

**I need to make things right …and fast!**

* * *

**sorry if the chapter is way short,but i'm having writers block and im starting to feel as if i shouldnt continue writing this story...so pretty please review if you think i should continue,if not thanx for reading!**


End file.
